The bells are ringing- Time to die!
Everest's point of view: 9:00 A Lavender husky raced out of Jake's home. It was 9:00, there was still time to stop the madness from happening! She wasn't just going to sit idly by and watch the one thing she loved die. She had to hurry though, she only had a couple of hours before it would happen. She would have taken her vehicle, but it was out of commission. She ran towards the lookout at full speed! Nothing could slow her down. But even so, it was going to take a while to get there. As she passed a nearby store, she stole a glance at a clock. Tears welled up in her eyes. It was almost 10:30. "Oh gosh no! NO! I have to hurry!" She cried and raced up the hill as fast as she could. She couldn't let this happen... She just couldn't. Finally, she came over the hill. The lookout was in sight. She saw them. She saw them all. The vile pup and his person that would soon either be really dead, or have blood on their hands/paws. They saw her coming with a smile on their faces. Sarah's point of view: "And here she is... Everest. Right on time." The man said. He looked over at a certain Yellowmation in chains. "looks like your girlfriend came after all." He snickered. Sarah's eyes grew wide. "Don't you.... DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" She growled. But the man and his mutt weren't paying attention. The man got out his shot gun, and the mutt got ready to pounce. Sarah struggled against her chains. She wasn't going to let them hurt her girlfriend! Finally, she heard a strange creaking sound. Instantly she froze and turned to see what had made that sound. It was a rusty clasp. If she tried hard enough, she could get it out. Everest's point of view: She raced down the slope, she had to get to Sarah! She couldn't let her die. She watched as the man got out his gun and the mutt got ready to pounce. She didn't care if they killed her. She just couldn't let them get Sarah. She knew that she might be thinking a bit selfishly, that Sarah would have the same thought. But she wasn't going down. Not right now anyways. The man pointed his gun at her, he grinned a sadistic grin. Everest knew he was going to shoot her. Just before he pulled the trigger she was able to dodge and get out of the way. The bullet hit the spot where she had been only seconds before. She kept right on running. Just then the Mutt leaped at her. She met him in the middle biting his scruff and trying to use her momentum to throw him away. But just as he was launched away, the mutt was able to clip her leg sending her sprawled on the ground. Her eyes grew with fear. The man's grin widened. "Say good bye... Everest." He said and walked over to her. He pointed the gun right at her head, holding her down. No.. NO! This couldn't be happening! But the man suddenly pulled back with a scream of agony. Everest turned to see Sarah biting his arm. At first she was flooded with happiness, then fear took over as the man slammed Sarah into the ground. Blood started to fall from the huge gash on her forehead. The momentum must have knocked her unconscious. Yes.. that's why she was eerily still. The man angrily turned on Everest. He pointed the gun at her again, but this time was a ways away. He pulled the trigger and Everest closed her eyes. This was it... She was a goner. But when the blow didn't come she opened her eyes. And what she saw.... Was awful. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed in agony. There, in front of her blocking the bullet... Was Sarah. She turned to look at Everest and gave her a weak grin. And then she fell to the ground bleeding from a gaping wound. The shock in her mind left Everest speechless. But then it all came back to her... all that had led up to this. Three days ago... 9:00 am a work in progress...